Intense
by gti88
Summary: My first fanfic. A spur of the moment kind of thing...not that great, very close to complete trash, and...that's all that can be said. Enjoy!


_Disclaimer: None of the characters in this story belong to me. They belong to the one and only Ms. Rowling_

_Intense_

_We are in the classroom, working ahead on the Transfiguration questions, Professor McGonagall had assigned to the class. She has ordered a very unusual assignment, dealing with Shakespeare's Hamlet. Hermione and me have been paired up to come up with the most correct answer for question five: How does Ophelia reveal her adoration of Hamlet, and how does he express his feelings towards Polonius's daughter? Personally, I was hoping the plot would reveal a scene, where they are alone and absorbed in each other. Strangely enough, I feel the play's emotions are very real, no matter the rather outdated plot. The theme of love in the play can be even applied in today's dangerous world where Voldemort is on the verge of reigning supreme. Even though love is not a dominating theme in the play, it is there. As we scribble the answer in a most sophisticated manner as possible, I suddenly become aware of the closeness between Hermione and me. Even though the two of us are sitting on a desk that could comfortably accommodate four people, we are occupying the space, where a single person would sit best. The rest of the class is also madly writing, and the teacher is absorbed in marking the essays we handed in two days ago. My awareness of the closeness between us becomes increasingly intense, and I manage to concentrate less and less. I reach for the eraser to repair a mistake I made, as I don't know what I'm writing anymore, and as I grab it, a hand descends upon mine. I turn to see Hermione starting to blush furiously, and she immediately withdraws her hand. Trying to be a gentleman, I offer her the eraser, and she accepts it, madly erasing something. Unwillingly, I glance over, and see the traces of my name on her paper. Confused about it, I continue to write the answer to the question, but my hand doesn't form the words I want it to. Instead, the name of the girl beside me appears, and when I realize what I've written, I hastily try to hide it. Too late. She has seen it, and is now smiling a guilty smile. A nervous laugh escapes my throat, and it attracts a few looks from my fellow classmates. Someone stifles a giggle, and I look around, but cannot find the culprit. I go back to my sheet, and instead of erasing the name, I continue on. Stealing a glance at her from time to time, I notice she is trying hard to concentrate. I may be wrong, but I sense she is very keenly aware of my presence and our rather intimate setting. A few minutes pass in silence, and then as I erase something, a question forms in my head. I turn my head to ask her, and my eyes meet hers. The words get lost on the way to my mouth, and I remain speechless. Powerless to draw my eyes away from hers, I stare transfixed. She is not looking away either. The world around me seems to have disappeared, and I am not aware of my surroundings anymore. Reason has left me, and I find myself leaning forward to kiss her. I feel her hot breath on my face, and slowly, my lips make contact with hers. She does not pull away, but to my surprise, responds. Taking in every bit of the moment, I try to keep focused. To my surprise, it is not working, and I let myself drown in the joy I am feeling in the moment. Suddenly, a shout announces its presence. Being abruptly brought back to reality, we pull apart, only to find the astonished and amazed faces of our fellow classmates in the room directing their gaze upon us. Realizing what has just happened, I feel confused and awfully lightheaded. Smiles and admiring laughs fill the room, and our teacher finally looks up from the essays, hoping to find out what the laughing is all about. Hermione and me, severely red in the face, embarrassed beyond belief, also try to smile and play along, thinking all the attention will die down as soon as possible. Thankfully, the bell signals the conclusion to the day's lesson, but thinking our very noticeable exchange will become the talk of the school, I feel somewhat apprehensive. Hoping to come to terms with the kiss, I swiftly lead Hermione to a secluded spot behind the school, where nobody usually comes. I ask her what it means – are we becoming a couple, or was it simply a friendly kiss. I really do love her, and I must admit, our exchange was quite intense. Honestly, I hope it is the first of my proposals. She answers me, saying the kiss means very much to her, or in other words, she is foreseeing a relationship between us. Then it is her turn to ask – what does it mean to me? I surprise myself with my very mature answer to her question – everything. Yes, I agree, it is vague, but frankly, I am also looking forward to a relationship with her. Then we fall silent. Timidly, I look into her eyes, and there it is – the passion within me grows again. The world is once again disconnected from me, and I lean forward, this time more bravely, and our lips become one again. This time it is much more intense, as sparks fly, and me and her enjoying every aspect of it. As the need for oxygen becomes desperate, however, we pull apart, breathing heavily, two large smiles plastered on our faces. People are passing by, but they are not noticing us, thankfully. I cannot stand any more jeering and whooping from the rest of the school, as they demonstrated earlier. Despite the risk, Hermione and me intertwine our fingers, and walk around to the front of the castle. Then we enter through the heavy oak doors, and finally, we slowly walk towards the Great Hall. After two intense minutes we make our way inside, and I have to admit, I was not expecting the reaction we received. I noticed the staff table was occupied, but this circumstance did not restrict the students from shouting admirably. It was then that I heard someone saying he was twenty Galleons richer, and I figured it out immediately – people had been betting on whether we were going to become romantically involved with each other, or not. What a bunch of losers! Well, no matter, I thought, I had a girlfriend, we were happy and in love, and I could not ask for more. As for the people shouting, let them. By tomorrow, another will be in the spotlight – and we are still going to be together._

_C'est fini._


End file.
